The Wyatt Family
The Wyatt Family is a professional wrestling stable currently signed to the WWE and performing on the SmackDown brand and comprising of Bray Wyatt, Luke Harper and Erick Rowan. Wyatt is the current WWE Champion and Harper and Rowan are the current World Tag Team Champions. The Wyatt Family debuted in WWE's developmental branch NXT in November 2012, with Harper and Rowan going on to win the NXT Tag Team Championship. They would go on to debut on the main roster in July 2013, as a villainous faction terrorizing other WWE wrestlers, including Kane, CM Punk, Daniel Bryan, John Cena, Sheamus and members of The Shield, among others. The original incarnation of the group began to go their separate ways in September 2014, after Wyatt announced he was "setting Harper and Rowan free". As a result, Rowan would turn into a heroic character by joining Cena's team at Survivor Series, while Harper would remain villainous and side with The Authority. Following a brief feud, Harper and Rowan would reunite in May 2015. In Wrestling *'Double team finishing moves' **Body avalanche (Rowan) followed by a discus clothesline (Harper) **Discus clothesline (Harper) followed by a running splash (Rowan) **Feigned Sister Abigail ''(Wyatt) transitioned into the ''RKO (Orton) **Superkick (Harper) followed by a full nelson slam (Rowan) – 2015–2016 **''The Way'' (Flapjack (Rowan) and cutter (Harper) combination) – 2015 *'Double team signature moves' **Body avalanche (Rowan) followed by either a big boot or a superkick (Harper) combination **Double chokeslam (Harper and Rowan) – 2015–2016 *'Harper's finishing moves' **Discus clothesline **''Truckstop'' (Spinning side slam) – NXT; used as a signature move in WWE *'Rowan's finishing moves' **Full nelson slam – 2015–2017 **''Greetings From the North (NXT) / Chokeslam (WWE) **Running splash – 2013–2014; used as a signature move thereafter *'Wyatt's finishing moves''' **''Sister Abigail'' (Swinging reverse STO, with theatrics) *'Nicknames' **"The Apex Predator" (Orton) **"The Black Sheep" (Strowman) **'"The Bludgeon Brothers"' (Harper and Rowan) **"Bray Wyatt's Prodigal Son" (Harper) **'"The Eater of Worlds"' (Wyatt) **"The Man of 1,000 Truths" (Wyatt) **'"Mr. Money in the Bank"' (Wyatt) **'"The New Face of Desolation"' (Harper) **"The New Face of Destruction" (Strowman) **'"The New Face of Fear"' (Wyatt) **'"The New Face of Vengeance"' (Rowan) **"The Reapers" (Harper and Rowan) **"The Viper" (Orton) **"The White Sheep" (Rowan) *'Entrance themes' **'"Live in Fear"' by Mark Crozer (November 7, 2012 – present) **'"Swamp Gas"' by Jim Johnston (June 29 – September 29, 2014, May 11, 2015 – present; used by Harper and Rowan in tag team competition) Championships and Accomplishments *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **Ranked Wyatt No. 6 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2014 **Ranked Harper No. 24 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2015 **Ranked Rowan''' No. 57''' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2014 *''Rolling Stone'' **Rookie of the Year (2015) – Strowman *''Wrestling Observer Newsletter'' **Best Gimmick (2013) – Wyatt, Harper and Rowan *'WWE' **WWE Championship (1 time; current) – Wyatt **WWE Intercontinental Championship (1 time) – Wyatt **WWE United States Championship (1 time) – Wyatt **WWE Six-Man Tag Team Championship (1 time) – Wyatt, Harper and Rowan **World Tag Team Championship (1 time; current) – Harper and Rowan **Money in the Bank (2017) – Wyatt **Royal Rumble (2017) – Wyatt *'WWE NXT' **NXT Tag Team Championship (1 time) – Harper and Rowan